


You're Glowing

by WaywardVulpes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Nook Eating, Tentabulges, Vaginal Fingering, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardVulpes/pseuds/WaywardVulpes
Summary: Rose and Kanaya join each other on an adventure of discovering the opposite species anatomy.(I suck at descriptions and titles. It's a smut one-shot. There. Enjoy)





	You're Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kind of bad, it has been a loonngg time since I've written anything

     "Come in," Rose said and the door opened to reveal Kanaya, who was smiling sheepishly.   
     "How do you always know I'm here before I knock?" She questioned as she shut the door behind her.   
     "You're the only one who comes to visit me this late." Rose looked up and set her book on her nightstand. "And, I don't know if you are aware of this, but you glow." Kanaya opened her mouth to respond but blushed and snapped it shut. "What are you here for?" Rose crossed her legs and motioned to the empty spot on her mattress in front of her. Kanaya gingerly placed herself on it and pulled her legs up beside her.   
     "I was browsing through the files on Dave's computer to find a song I had heard him listening to a couple days ago, and I stumbled across... Some erotic videos and-"  
     "Humans are anatomically different than trolls." Kanaya raised a curious eyebrow. "I walked in on Karkat touching himself. I did knock, but I guess he was too... busy, to hear me." They both chuckled quietly. "I assume trolls have the same genitalia regardless of gender?" Kanaya nodded awkwardly.  
     "Do humans not?"   
     "Not at all," Rose responded. They sat in silence for a moment before Rose blurted out, "Do you want to see?" Kanaya stared at Rose in shock, her cheeks flushing a deep jade. Rose bit her bottom lip, staring at Kanaya with wide eyes. "I-"  
     "Y-yes." Kanaya stammered. "If the offer still stands. I would- that would- yes." She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. Rose shifted her weight onto her knees, leaning forward and looking up at her.   
     "I... Would be happy to show you... If you wanted." Rose said quietly. Kanaya nodded and lifted her hand up, caressing Rose's cheek. She didn't know why she was so nervous. They had kissed before (quite intensely, in some cases), and they liked each other. They were both aware they were heading in the direction of red romance, and they seemed very happy with it.   
     "Can I.." Kanaya started, her hand touching the hem of Rose's shirt. Rose nodded and Kanaya pulled it off gently, placing it on the bed next to them. She cautiously moved her hand up Rose's side and gently brushed her knuckles on the underside of her breast. Rose let out a soft sound and shut her eyes. Kanaya leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rose's collarbone. Rose twisted her fingers into Kanaya's hair, guiding her head down. Kanaya hummed and curiously ran her tongue across the pink bud on Rose's breast. She gasped and pushed against her lover. Kanaya looked up at her as she took the nub into her mouth, sucking gently and swirling her tongue around it. Rose bit her lip and moaned softly.  
     "Kanaya... fuck I-" She groaned and pulled Kanaya's head back, pressed their lips together roughly, and pushed Kanaya down onto her back. Rose leaned back and pulled her panties off, tossing them onto the floor. Kanaya glanced down curiously but was interrupted by Rose's tongue pressing against her neck. Kanaya ran her hands down Rose's back as her toes curled and her bulge threatened to slip out of its sheath. Rose sat back and undid the buttons on Kanaya's skirt, a small smile creeping onto her face when she saw Kanaya taking her shirt off.   
     Rose gazed at Kanaya's body in awe. She knew she had to look gorgeous but she didn't even know it possible for someone to be this perfectly sculpted. She ran her fingers down Kanaya's side, her head tilting slightly as she felt the bumps of Kanaya's grubscars.   
     "You don't have nipples." She said suddenly as her head whipped up and her eyes met Kanaya's. Kanaya contorted her mouth to stop from smiling. Rose looked down at Kanaya's chest for a moment, then sighed. "Well, I guess that means there will be less time spent on foreplay." She said and before Kanaya could ask her what the fuck she was talking about, she lowered her head and started sucking on Kanaya's hip. Kanaya let out a shaky breath and fell back onto the bed. She felt herself slowly slipping out of control as Rose moved lower and lower and was pulled back into full alertness when Rose jerked back with a loud, "Oh!"  
     Kanaya blushed profusely when she realized where Rose's surprise had come from. Rose had started to approach her nook and her bulge had popped out, hitting Rose's cheek.   
     "Oh goodness, Rose, I apologize I-" Rose shushed her and pressed a finger against her lips.   
     "It's okay, love." She moved down and took the bulge in her hand. She placed the tip into her mouth and sucked gently. It pushed through her hand and filled her mouth.  
     "Rose, I did not mean to-" Rose waved off her comment and started to slowly bob her head. As she continued sucking and moving her tongue with the wiggling bulge, she started to run her fingers along the swollen lips of Kanaya's nook. Kanaya moaned loudly, arching her back and twisting her hands into the sheets of the bed. Rose continued toying with her nook for a while before gently slipping a finger inside. Kanaya shuddered and pushed against it, moving her hips ever so slightly. Rose pumped her finger slowly, then pulled it out. Before Kanaya could complain, though, the emptiness was quickly replaced by her lover's tongue. Rose rubbed her bulge as she sucked her nook and thrust her tongue into her. The movement of Kanaya's hips grew more frantic and Rose hummed amusedly. As Kanayas felt herself getting closer to climax, she nudged Rose off of her.   
     "Rose I-I would like to see... you." Kanaya stammered and leaned forward. She was still for a moment then connected their lips. They kissed passionately while Kanaya lowered Rose onto her back. She sat back and pushed Rose's legs apart. She stared at Rose's nook for a few moments, then hesitantly leaned down and pushed her finger against it. Rose bit her lip and moved her legs further apart. Kanaya stroked the velvety lips of her vagina somewhat roughly, sensing that Rose liked the pressure. She leaned down and ran her tongue down her nook, noticing the hitch in Rose's breathing when she moved over a small bump. Kanaya moved back to it and sucked on it carefully, causing Rose to moan loudly and rut against her.   
     "Fuck Kanaya I-I need... sh-shit.." Rose gasped, her hips bucking against Kanaya's mouth. "Come here." Rose breathed and pulled Kanaya's face up to hers. She reached down and found Kanaya's bulge and positioned it against her nook. Kanaya's lips brushed against Rose's and she pressed them together as her bulge slid in. Rose cried out in pleasure and pushed her hips down against it. Kanaya grunted softly as she began to move her hips. Her bulge writhed inside of Rose, who was constantly letting out breathy whimpers and moans. She wound her arms around Kanaya's back, pulling herself up slightly and moving her hips to match Kanaya's rhythm.   
     Kanaya began to move faster and she began to thrust harder, trying desperately to get deeper inside of Rose. They moaned against each other's lips, their bodies moving desperately as they approached climax. Rose cried out her lover's name as she reached orgasm and Kanaya rocked her through it, filling her with her genetic material.   
     Rose let herself drop onto her back when Kanaya pulled herself out, arms flopping down beside her. Kanaya rolled onto the mattress beside her, letting out a shaky breath.   
     "I know." Rose breathed and turned her head to face Kanaya. She pressed their lips together tenderly, then rolled onto her side and curled herself into Kanaya's side. Kanaya draped her arm across Rose's side and kissed her shoulder.  
     "Honey," Rose murmured and Kanaya hummed in reply. "You're glowing again."


End file.
